ODI no.3320
v | odi_number = 3320 | date = 15 January 2013 | venue = Nehru Stadium, Kochi | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat | result = India won by 127 runs | man_of_the_match = RA Jadeja (India) | umpires = SJ Davis (Australia) and VA Kulkarni | last_odi = ODI no.3319 | next_odi = ODI no.3321 |}} Fall of wickets: 1-18 (Gambhir, 3.6 ov), 2-18 (Rahane, 4.3 ov), 3-71 (Yuvraj Singh, 15.2 ov), 4-119 (Kohli, 26.2 ov), 5-174 (Raina, 39.2 ov) Did not bat: B Kumar, I Sharma, Shami Ahmed Fall of wickets: 1-4 (Bell, 1.2 ov), 2-58 (Cook, 10.1 ov), 3-73 (Pietersen, 14.2 ov), 4-73 (Morgan, 14.4 ov), 5-110 (Kieswetter, 25.3 ov), 6-132 (Root, 30.2 ov), 7-132 (Woakes, 30.5 ov), 8-135 (Tredwell, 33.2 ov), 9-135 (Finn, 33.3 ov), 10-158 (Dernbach, 35.6 ov) *'''India AM Rahane, G Gambhir, V Kohli, Yuvraj Singh, SK Raina, MS Dhoni*†, RA Jadeja, R Ashwin, B Kumar, I Sharma, Shami Ahmed *'England' AN Cook*, IR Bell, KP Pietersen, JE Root, EJG Morgan, C Kieswetter†, SR Patel, JC Tredwell, ST Finn, JW Dernbach, CR Woakes *'Series:' 5-match series level 1-1 *'Man of the Match:' RA Jadeja (India) *'Umpires:' SJ Davis (Australia) and VA Kulkarni *'TV Umpire:' S Asnani *'Match Referee:' AJ Pycroft (Zimbabwe) *'Reserve Umpire:' CK Nandan *'Match notes' :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 44 runs, 2 wickets) :*India: 50 runs in 11.1 overs (67 balls), Extras 9 :*3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 60 balls (V Kohli 15, Yuvraj Singh 30, Ex 5) :*Drinks: India - 71/3 in 15.2 overs (V Kohli 16) :*India: 100 runs in 22.6 overs (138 balls), Extras 12 :*India: 150 runs in 34.1 overs (205 balls), Extras 14 :*Drinks: India - 156/4 in 35.0 overs (SK Raina 46, MS Dhoni 15) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 21 runs, 1 wicket) :*SK Raina: 50 off 66 balls (2 x 4, 2 x 6) :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 68 balls (SK Raina 28, MS Dhoni 20, Ex 2) :*India: 200 runs in 42.5 overs (257 balls), Extras 14 :*6th Wicket: 50 runs in 38 balls (MS Dhoni 21, RA Jadeja 30, Ex 0) :*MS Dhoni: 50 off 56 balls (3 x 4, 2 x 6) :*India: 250 runs in 47.6 overs (288 balls), Extras 14 :*RA Jadeja: 50 off 35 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Innings Break: India - 285/6 in 50.0 overs (RA Jadeja 61, R Ashwin 1) :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 58 runs, 1 wicket) :*England: 50 runs in 9.1 overs (55 balls), Extras 6 :*2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 49 balls (AN Cook 16, KP Pietersen 32, Ex 4) :*Drinks: England - 73/3 in 14.2 overs (JE Root 6) :*England: 100 runs in 24.1 overs (145 balls), Extras 11 :*Drinks: England - 135/8 in 33.2 overs (SR Patel 9) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 34.1 - 39.0 (Batting side) :*England: 150 runs in 35.3 overs (213 balls), Extras 11 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo Category:ODI match Category:2013 ODI match